


I can't get enough of you

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: JunDa - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya’s POV of a usual night together at home.<br/><a href="http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/119/e/8/i_can_t_get_enough_of_you_by_turtlepear-d63iz3x.jpg">Banner</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't get enough of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [despygurl@livejournal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=despygurl%40livejournal).



I put my keys, my wallet and my cellphone on the table, the duffel bag full with my spare clothes for the gym already lying on one corner of the room. I'm tired after a full day of work and then gym, but as always, I can't wait to come home knowing that you will be there. Knowing that you will take away all the negative feelings with that bright smile of yours.

It doesn't matter that we're practically working the whole day together, whether it's a photo shoot, an interview or filming something, it's just not enough for me. I can't feel completely satisfied just stealing glimpses of you while trying not to raise suspicions with the other members. I want more than calling you Taguchi just to pretend that we're just co workers. I want it all, like every night when I come home and find you here.

You glance at your watch, a little bit nervous. You didn't hear the door closing behind me, no doubt about it, even though it's the usual time I come home at. I can't help it but smile at your lovely surprise. The table is all set for two, my favorite dishes looking so appealing, and you are the masterpiece of it all, casually dressed sitting on a chair. You look nervous, but at the same time I can see something else lingering in those brown orbs of yours. Anticipation.

"I'm home." I finally say from the door frame, leaning on one of the poles.  
Your smile is so bright that it lightens up the whole room."Welcome home."  
Immediately you come to my side, wrapping your arms around me and kissing the top of my head. You always do that and I love the way you're acting with me in private.

"I made dinner. Wash your hands and let's eat." You beam out as if you've been waiting for this the whole day. And I know that in a way, that is the case.  
I nod, leaning into you to feel the minty smell of your cologne. I can always tell when you're in the room by your smell only. It's unique and strong.

~*~

Just as I predicted, it only took your smile and a nice meal to chase my tiredness away. I snuggle closer to you on the couch, watching a funny show on tv. It's cozy and nice, the way your long arms wrap around my body and your equally long fingers caress my skin. You laugh at some poor joke, making me laugh also, but I love it; the way your cheeks get all puffy and those perfectly shaped lips stretch in the nicest way possible. I lean closer and press a long kiss on the corner of your mouth.

"What's wrong?" You ask me as you probably see the longing look on my face. That's how I feel in your arms every time you hold me.

"Nothing." I press another kiss on your cheek and we both laugh at how childish that is, but in the same time how right it feels.

"I have something for you." You pull me in your lap, my legs on each of your sides.

I raise an eyebrow, asking excitedly. "Yeah? What it is?"

You cup my face and pull me into a long, longing kiss, your soft lips molding together with mine in the sweetest way possible. I open my mouth to receive your tongue, the unique taste filling all my senses in seconds. My hands circle your neck, playing with the short hair on your nape. I can feel your heart beating just as fast as mine under your clothes.

Breaking the heated kiss for only a few seconds you remove my shirt with expert movements, your mouth finding mine again in repeated, more urgent kisses. I can feel the fire burning inside me already, my arousal growing deeper and deeper with each passing moment as your hands roam over my trained body. You enjoy tracing every curve of it and I enjoy the feeling of your fingers or your nails tracing my heated skin.

I repeat your actions, removing your t-shirt so I can feel more of you, so I can feel your skin on mine. You're impatient, I can feel it in your moves and actions, when you attack one of my nipples. I can't suppress the moans from escaping my lips, my burning skin yearning for your touch. You seem to sense that and with a swift move you throw me on the couch, hovering on top of me and working to remove the intruding pants and boxers.

You slip out of your own and reach for the chest-of-drawers, grabbing the bottle of lube. You still wear your smile even when you're in deep focus and that always makes me feel at ease. You have this half-smile that seems imprinted on your face, like it's there to make people feel better when they're looking at you. That's what draws me to you no matter what might happen during the day. You are my haven.

"You're so beautiful." I hear you say and when I meet your gaze, there's love filling your brown orbs, the way they roam to the length of my naked body, studying and committing to your memory.

If I haven't heard it so many times coming from your part, I could blush, but instead I smile softly, stretching my hands in front of me, inviting you in my embrace. "Come here, Junno."

You comply without any further delays, your lean body pressing mine into the soft pillows of the couch as you press thousands of butterflies kisses wherever you can touch. I let my hands caress your head, your shoulders and your neck as the anticipation grows inside me. You always make me feel so good, us together feel so right.

I moan uncontrollably when your mouth reaches my aching erection, your pinkish lips enveloping the soft skin. It's magical, the wet warmth surrounding my shaft, your hollowing cheeks and your bobbing head. I steal a few glances at you, your black hair sticking to your forehead as you concentrate on your tasks. I feel your wet finger poking my entrance, teasing it a bit before prodding it. My back involuntary arches, my hips buck up into your hot mouth as the feeling of mixed pleasure and pain consumes me.

Closing my eyes, I let the pain dissipate and the pleasure fully gain control of my burning body, the second finger you insert hitting the sensitive spot inside me over and over again. You aim for it, setting up a ruched pace on my shaft, sucking and bobbing your head eagerly.

"I'm ready." I mumble between pants of air, the intensity of the act taking its toll on my already tired body.

Stopping the ministrations on both my cock and my entrance, you lock your gaze with mine, searching for any clues that I might be rushing it. When you find none, you kiss the tip of my shaft one last time before pulling the fingers out and covering my body with yours.

"So am I." you utter into my ear, kissing the lobe as you gently slip inside me, inch by inch with great care and moderation.

My hands circle your body, settling on the defined muscles of your back, tracing them as you settle between my legs, all inside me and just waiting for a cue to start moving. Your ragged breath tickles my ear and I know you can barely manage to sit still while I adjust to the feeling of your member buried inside me. I squeeze a portion of your flesh, fondling and caressing.

You pull out only to pull back in, settling to a maddening slow pace that we both know you enjoy and it drives me crazy with anticipation. Your mouth finds mine, our combines sounds of pleasure getting drowned in the kiss. You smell nice, but you taste better, especially during sex, especially when our bodies become one like this.

I wrap my legs around your waist, digging my heels in the firm skin of your ass, urging you to pick up your pace. You comply with my request, sensing it without me actually saying the words. Your movements are sharp, calculated, the tip of your shaft brush over my sweet spot every time, bringing me closer and closer to my climax.

You're close too, I can feel it in the way your hands trace between our bodies, caressing my chest and further down to my abdomen. I can feel passion and energy in the room, your tongue swirling in circles around mine and your cock bringing me on the edge with every thrust.

My nails dig into your skin, my body arches under your own as the frenzy begins spreading through my whole body. I can feel it rising from the pit of my stomach and all the way to the tip of my toes. You hover on top of me, pressing another open-mouthed kiss on my lips before eyeing me with lust-clouded eyes. You look amazing when you're about to come undone.

"Let's do it together, Tatsuya..." You whisper in a really seductive tone, reaching for my aching shaft, pumping it a couple of times in time with your thrusts. "I love you." You say it so honestly, with all your heart that I can't contain my orgasm.

I cry out your name, over and over again as I reach my peak, spurting my seeds between our bodies as you grunt above me, emptying your load inside me. I can feel it, all of it. Your body, your skin, your warmth, your hot breathing as you collapse on top of me and press your ear against my chest, hearing the raging beat of my heart.

"I love you too." I manage to let out, caressing your cheek before the nicest type of tiredness washes over me. I swear I could feel against my skin the grin that appeared on your face as I let out those words. I grab your hand, our fingers entwined on the bed next to our still joined bodies as I slowly surrender to sleep with a satisfied, happy smile.

~*~ THE END ~*~


End file.
